La haine est l'amour qui a sombré
by Absolut Ddy
Summary: HPDM cacher ses sentiments pendant quelques années... Chapitre 4
1. Default Chapter

****

Titre: La haine est l'amour qui a sombré.

****

Auteur: Dédy

****

Avertissement: Futur slash (peut être dans le prochain chapitre) HP/DM

****

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent malheureusement pas... ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling.

****

Genre: heum... (O_o) bonne question... POV de Drago pis pour le reste vous verez bien ^__^ lol

Et maintenant, place au chapitre !! ^___^ 

Chapitre 1: ...

Je suis en cours de potion, avec Harry Potter à mes côtés grâce à Rogue qui nous à mis enssemble pour préparer la potion du Veritaserum. Comme à chaque cours avant de préparer une potion, le professeur demande l'effet que peut avoir cette potion, et comme d'habitude, seule la sang-de-bourbe lève débilement la main comme si elle souhaitait de tout coeur toucher le plafond et que sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, Rogue l'ignore complétement, indifférent aux ronchonements de Granger.

- Personne ne sait ? demanda Rogue d'un ton foid, pour pas changer, et voyant que personne ne bronchait il repris:

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Une idée ?

Je réfléchis un instant, formulant une phrase correcte dans ma tête et commenca mon explication:

- La potion du veritaserum s'agit d'un sérum de vérité extrêmement puissant. Lorsqu'une personne la boit, si quelqun lui pose une question, il y répondra inconsciement le plus hônnetement.

- Très bien monsieur Malfoy. J'accorde 20 points à serpentard. Maintenant, nous allons parler des effets secondaire de la potion si elle ne serait pas correctement bien préparé. Nous ferons la potion au prochain cours, pour l'instant il ne reste pas assez de temps.

En bref, le reste du cours ne sera pas interressant... C'est très bien tout ca, ca me permet de réfléchire d'avantage à ma situation avec Potter sans être tout le temps interrompu pour devoir mettre des ingrédients dans une marmitte. Je regarde sur le côté et aperçois Potter les bras croisés et la tête posée dessus. Il a l'air à moitié endormie... il est adorable et tellement mimi comme ca que n'importe qui aurait envie de le prendre dans ses bras... même Rogue le voudrais j'en suis sûr ! Je baisse la tête vers mon cahier et fixe un point invisible. Ca fait déjà deux ans que je me sent tout bizare dès que Potter est dans les parages... Je sais que je devrais lui parler, arrêter de l'emmerder et lui avouer tout ce que je ressens pour lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ma maudite fièreté ne me le permet pas, alors je continue, le traitant de balafré et lui envoyant les répliques les plus cinglantes possible pour le faire souffrir, sans doute une vengeance pour ce qu'il me fait inconsciemment, toute cette douleur que je ressent en moi lorsque je le vois et pire encore quand il m'envoit son regard haineux chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, ou alors ses insultes... je ne peux plus suporter tout ca. Il me fait trop souffrir.

Et père alors, si déjà il apprenait je ne sais comment que j'ai ne serait-ce le moindre petit sentiment pour lui, il me punirait le plus sévèrement possible, mais alors si il sait que je deviens de jour en jour, chaque fois un peu plus que précédement, éperdument amoureux de lui, il me renirait et me jetterait à Voldemort pour me faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort, comme si je n'avais pas assez mal en ce moment.

De plus, mes sentiments pour le survivant ne serons pas réciproque, donc je n'aurais personne pour me protèger ou m'aider... même mère n'en serait pas capable, elle craint bien trop Lucius pour oser lui dire quelque chose de reprochable, sûrtout si c'est pour moi qu'elle devrait le faire. Jamais elle se mettrait de mon côté.

Non, en fait j'aurais tout bonnement droit à la solitude et rien d'autre jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existance... qui ne serait tarder si ma vie continue à ce train-train quotidient.

- Malfoy ? Malfoy ! S'exclama la voix familière que je connaissais maintenant très bien d'Harry, me sortant de toute mes pensées.

~****************~

Bon alors ce premier chapitre était court mais j'vais éssayer de faire plus long pour le prochain. ^___^

Reviews please !


	2. Le désespoir est un besoin d'aimer que s...

****

Titre: La haine est l'amour qui a sombré.

****

Auteur: Dédy

****

Avertissements: Ben slash HP/DM

****

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling.

****

Genre: POV de Drago et comme je connais pas trop trop les langages codés comme ca bah je sais pas trop quesqu'il y a d'autre lol

****

Petit mot: Mirciiii à Lululle pour son aide !! Et merci aux revieweurs/euses !! Kiss.

****

Réponses des reviews: 

****

Lululle: Kikouuuu !! SuperLululleuhhhh !!! lol Mais pour quoi t'as envoyé la review avec mon compte ? là j'ai l'impression de me répondre à moi même !! lol Et pis oui, oui, j'ai commencé la fic, je la finie !! lol Bref, bonne lecture, gros bisous à toi, et merci pour ta review. 

****

SweetHedwidge: Saluuuut !! Ta review me fait super plaisir, en plus que c'est ma première fic, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des reviews comme ça, ca encourage ! Merci ! Et Drago et Harry moi aussi je les trouve trop choux !! lol Encore merci pour ta review, bonne lecture. Bisous.

****

Wiz: Mdrrrr en effet c'est pas vraiment la peine de faire une crise de jalousie maintenant à cause de Dray... le pauvre ! lol Et puis désolée mais c'est le POV de Drago, pas une fois Drago et une fois Harry... enfin je ferais peut être le POV Harry mais alors quand la fic sera fini... lol Fin' bref, merci pour ta review bonne lecture ! Bisous.

****

Zazan: Kikou ! lol je pensais que ton avis allait être négatif, j'ai été rassuré en lisant la dernière phrase de ta review 

En tout cas je t'en remercie, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et pour le titre bah je savais pas vraiment quoi mettre et j'ai trouvé ça alors voilà lol. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Chapitre 2: Le désespoir est un besoin d'aimer que seul un baiser puisse consoler.

- Malfoy ? Malfoy ! S'exclama la voix familière que je connaissais maintenant très bien d'Harry, me sortant de toutes mes pensées.

Je relève lentement les yeux vers Potter qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, devant moi, rencontrant ses deux mers d'émeraudes reflétant de... l'inquiétude en mon égard ? Hum... je dois sûrement me tromper. Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, invitant toutes personnes à le regarder. Ses yeux expriment toujours tellement de choses... mais pour les voir et les comprendre, il faut que nos regards se croisent, et malheureusement, lorsque ce rare contact visuel se produit, je ne vois en lui que du mépris et la haine que je comprends tout à fait étant donné tout ce que je lui ai toujours fait subir involontairement, mais j'y vois aussi quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier comme de la douleur, mais ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit pour moi.

J'ai l'impression quand même, que avec le temps, son regard et son comportement changes, s'adoucissants envers moi. J'espère avoir raison, ça me ferait tellement plaisir, et ça me remonterait le mo... 

- Bon, Malfoy, je commence à m'impatienter, alors arrête de rêvasser [nda: hihi la rime... nan enfin c'était pas volontaire, j'vous jure... oki je sors --] et bouge toi un peu !! Ca a sonné depuis 10 minutes au moins, et tous le monde est sorti sauf toi a cause de tes satanées rêveries qui me fond perdre mon temps !!! 

Son ton froid et sec me fait comprendre que je me trompais. Il a même plissé les yeux, et serrait ses poins par la colère. Je sentis soudain une bouffée de désespoir m'envahir, et ne le supportant pas davantage, je me levais brusquement, faisant sursauter le brun, et approcha mon visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, puis souffla entre mes dents: 

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme ça, Potter. Tu pourrais bien le regretter.

Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement, ayant l'aire effrayée, puis il avança sa main vers mon torse et y déposa doucement le bout de ses doigts par dessus ma chemise. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de satisfaction. Certes, je savais bien que son geste était juste pour m'éloigner, mais le contact de ses doigts fins et doux sur moi, c'était... c'était tout simplement magnifiquement bon !!! Et sans comprendre ce que je faisais, je l'empoigna, le poussant brutalement jusqu'au mur derrière lui, puis l'embrassa sauvagement, collant mon corps chaud contre le sien, tandis que je le sentais se figer sous moi, j'entre ouvris la bouche, ayant l'intention d'approfondir le baisé avec ma langue, mais je m'arrêta tout de suite, me rendant compte de mon erreur, je lâchai l'emprise de ses poignets puis recula, regrettant mes gestes. Arrivé à la hauteur de ma table que j'avais partagé avec Harry pour le cour, je rassembla mes affaires et jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers le gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, un mince sourire étira mes lèvres en constatant qu'il était devenus rouge pivoine, puis je me dirigea vers la sortie, me sentant étrangement bien, peu être l'effet du baisé... Puis je m'arrêta en entendant la voix du survivant s'élever dans la pièce.

- Dra... Ma... Malfoy, on devait faire le devoir de Rogue en... ensemble. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Le voilà qui bégaye maintenant. Et de quoi il parle le devoir ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a attendu ?

- Hé bien non je ne me souviens pas. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as attendus avant de partir ?

- Normale que tu ne te souvienne pas, tu n'écoutais pas... alors je vais t'expliquer, le professeur nous a donné des exercices assez difficile à faire, et c'est pourquoi il faut le faire à deux, et comme nous étions à côté, ben... on doit les faire ensemble, Et pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle je suis resté... c'est en partie pour ça.

-Bien, alors rendez-vous ce soir à 22h30 à la bibliothèque. Ne sois pas en retard Potter.

Il ne répond pas... bon ben alors je vais prendre ça pour une réponse affirmative. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la porte pour en sortir, puis me dirige vers la salle commune des serpentard, rejoignant mon dortoir, tout content, un grand sourire affiché au visage.

Voilaaaa !!! Prochain chapitre c'est le rendez-vous Drago/Harry 

Et je vous promet, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus long, mais là c'était ça ou une fin sadique... quoi que ça aurait été marrant lol


	3. Le rendez vous

****

Titre: La haine est l'amour qui a sombré.

****

Auteur: Dédy

****

Avertissements: Slash HP/DM

****

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling.

****

Genre: POV de Drago et comme je connais pas trop trop les langages codés comme ça bah je sais pas trop qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre lol

****

Petit mot: Un grand merci aux revieweurs/euses, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et je ne m'attendais pas a en avoir autant, en tout cas ça m'a motivé, et miracle le chapitre est plus long avec un peu (bon ok beaucoup lol) de retard, par contre, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment et encore vraiment désolée, mais ma correctrice, qui est ma soeur, était pas là du week-end jusqu'à Lundi soir et Mardi elle voulait se reposer et Mercredi elle était à Canne alors j'ai pas pu poster avant et elle est owerbookée (ça c'est elle qui a rajouté). Et si il y a des fautes il faut s'en prendre à elle ! looool

Gros bisouxxx à tous !!

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Lululle: Kikouuu !!! Ptdr sadique, va ! T'aime quand Ryry l'est martyrisé par Dray ? Le pauvre lol ! Enfin bon ce chapitre est plus long (pas de beaucoup mais bon c'est un bon début nan ? lol) que les précédents. J'espère qu'il va te plaire même si il y a plus de suspens à la fin vu que tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer lol. Merci pour ta review et pour ton aide, bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Blurp3: Le voilà le chapitre !! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Lilylilas: Voilà la suite, j'éspère que tu aimeras toujours. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

****

Sweethedwidge: Kikou toiiii !!! Lol si tu trouvais pas bien le chapitre précédent pour la fin un peu sadique, tu vas détester celui-la, ptdr ! J'te remercie pour ta review et surtout tes encouragements et ta fidélité et tout ! lol jt'adore déjà tôa ! Bref, j'éspère que cette suite va te plaire. Gros bisous.

****

Hayden: Kikou !!! Ptdr ben ils sont quand même sensé faire des devoirs... après il peut toujours y avoir un changement de programme imprévu lol enfin la réponse dans ce chapitre donc tu verras bien. J'éspère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire, bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Noa Black: Kikou !!! Hihi la voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Zick: Kikou !! Elle est là la suite, voila ! Lol j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.

****

Wiz: Kikou !!! Ptdr oui, Drago il est occupé avec Harry, et il compte bien le garder son Ryry. Et pis d'abord tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre tôa ! Nan mais ho ! Mdr et de quel genre d'action tu parle ? Pervert, va !! Je sais à quoi tu penses ptdr ! Bref bonne lecture, mirci pour ta review. Gros bisous.

****

Moi: Kikou !! Ptdr j'adore ton pseudo lol. Voilà la suite, j'éspère que tu vas aimer. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Céline402: Kikou !!! Hihihi ne me tue pas pour la fin ptdr. Enfin bon y a déjà le rendez-vous donc t'as pas de raison de me tuer. De plus tu pourras pas avoir la suite si je suis morte !! Bref j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue pour mettre cette suite ! Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait bien rire ! Bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

****

Voilà, fini, maintenant le chapitre !! Bonne lecture à tous !!

Chapitre 3: Le rendez-vous

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à mon rendez-vous avec Potter. Il n'avait pas répondu au baisé, c'était assez mauvais signe.

Je me demande si je devrais vraiment aller le rejoindre dans cette bibliothèque, sachant qu'à une heure pareille il n'y aurait personne. Je devrais résister a l'envie de le sentir près de moi, de le toucher, de lui sauter dessus... je pouvais perdre contrôle à tout moment. Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux émeraude, son teint bronzé et ses cheveux de jais en bataille... il est magnifique. Puis toutes ces années de haine, il ne pourra pas les effacer d'un coup, j'en suis sûr. En fait il faudrait que je sois distant avec lui, que je l'évite. Mais alors dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas aller a ce stupide rendez-vous... Enfin il est déjà 21h30 alors je dois y réfléchir rapidement si je ne veux pas être en retard. Et puis merde !! De toute façon on ne va que travailler, alors il me suffira de me mettre à distance raisonnable, de façon a ne pas sentir sa bonne odeur d'amande douce et voila. Bon, Ben c'est très bien ca, maintenant direction la bibliothèque.

Descendant du dortoir a la salle commune, j'entendis un bruitage assourdissant provenant de mon dos, se diriger vers moi. Ayant l'habitude de ca, je compris qu'il s'agissait de Parkinson qui déboulé les marches en courant pour se jeter sur moi.

Je me retourna, et pris d'une panique incontrôlable face a la vision d'horreur s'affichant devant mes yeux, je fis rapidement volte-face et me précipita vers le tableau, ayant l'espoir de sortir de là indemne, mais un poids horriblement lourd me stoppa net dans mon élan, m'écrasant lamentablement au sol.

- DRAKI-CHOU-CHERI !!!! Cria hystériquement la voix perçante de Parkinson.

J'entrepris de ramper jusqu'à la sortie, mais la face de pékinois morte de faim sur mon dos ne semblait pas du même avis. Je la senti bouger sur moi, se mettant en califourchon, les deux mains posaient sur mon dos.

- Alors mon Draki-Chou-Chéri, où vas-tu ? demanda le pot de colle.

- Là où tu n'es pas ! Répliquais-je difficilement.

- Non, allez Draki-Chou, je suis très sérieuse ! Et si tu réponds pas, je serais forcé de te suite ! S'éxclama-elle d'un ton vainqueur, fière de la débilité dont elle vient de faire preuve.

Non mais comme si j'allait lui dire ! Elle ne me fait pas peur !

- Je vais voler un peu sur le terrain de quidditch. Menti-je

- Ha oui, tu vas voler sans ton ballet et tes habits d'entraînement ? Juste avec des parchemins et des plumes ? Répondit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait assez intelligente pour remarquer ça...

- De toute façon ce que je vais faire ne te regarde pas ! Et surtout ça ne t'intéressera pas, j'en suis convaincu.

- Ha et pourquoi donc ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Travailler.

Je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle doit faire... un rictus d'horreur très certainement.

- Et tu vas travailler où ?

- Dans ce qu'on appelle une bibliothèque... alors attends, je t'explique, a mon avis tu ne connais pas ça. C'est un lieu ou les jeunes déterminaient a devenir quelque chose dans leur vie se réunisse pour...

- Tu y vas tout seul ? Me coupa-elle, agacée.

Un silence désagréable pour moi suivit ses dernières paroles. Je ne savais pas si je devais dévoiler mon rendez-vous avec Potter ou pas. Elle va sûrement faire un scandale ou hurler comme une hystérique pour m'empêcher d'y aller si je lui en parle.

- Oui. Dis-je simplement.

- Ho alors je viens avec toi !

- Hors de question ! J'ai pas besoin d'un toutou pour me suivre, tout ce que tu vas réussir a faire c'est me déconcentrer alors tu reste ici et tu vire de mon dos !

- Ho mais s'il te plaît mon Draki-Chou ! Je ne dirais rien, je me contenterais juste des regards ! Insista-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Un simple regard peut me déconcentrer justement. Allez debout !

Je l'entendis ronchonner un moment puis se lever enfin. Je me sentais libre maintenant. Je me leva, marcha jusqu'au tableau, tourna la tête vers la serpentard, lui lançant un regard haineux, puis parti hors de la salle commune, lâchant un soupire de soulagement. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloir de Poudlard, puis réalisant que j'avais perdu beaucoup de temps a cause de la maudite Pot-De-Colle-Parkinson, je regarda ma montre et constata qu'il était déjà 22h25. J'accélérai le pas, ne voulant pas être en retard, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

Il reste encore 3 escaliers à descendre et je dois traverser 8 couloirs avant d'arriver a l'endroit souhaité. Un tel relâchement n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Après tout, je me sous estime trop. Je peux très bien arriver à l'heure et je vais me le prouver ! [nda: ptdr c'est vraiment con mais bon...]

Mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, courrant presque. Soudain, une petite silhouette apparu devant moi, me faisant stopper ma marche. Le dite silhouette s'avança dangereusement vers moi, et lorsqu'elle franchit un pas vers un mince filet de lumière provenant de la lune, je découvrit avec horreur l'identité de la silhouette qui n'était autre que... [nda: attention, suspense] Miss Teigne !! [nda: bah oui j'avais dit "petite" silhouette donc ma foi...lol ]

Ses yeux rouges persans me scrutaient intensément. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je ne bougeais plus, ma respiration se faisant la plus discrète possible. La chatte cligna deux fois des yeux, puis son regard dirigé droit dans le mien sans ciller, elle miaula, faisant presque pitié. Je reteins ma respiration. Elle tourna les talons se dirigeant vers un autre couloir. Sauvé. Je soupira de soulagement et continua mon chemin de la bibliothèque.

Merde ! 22h34 !! Je suis dans la merde là ! Ha la porte de la bibliothèque est a quelques mètres... allez on va y arriver ! Un kilomètre à pieeeed, ça huuuseuh, ça huseuhhh. Deux kil... [nda: ptdrrrr on va dire qu'il est un peu fatigué le Dray pour chanter ca lol] ha bah voila, arrivé.

Je pris la poignet de la porte dans ma main, et la tourna doucement, et la tira vers moi, dévoilant une bibliothèque sombre, éclairé que par de simples et rares fins rayons de lune. J'aperçu au loin, une table emplie de parchemins et de livres, et je découvrit avec bonheur que Harry était installé dans un des fauteuils, un livre à la main.

Il doit être vraiment très absorbé par sa lecture pour ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver.

J'avança sans bruit vers son fauteuil, me mis derrière puis me pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille:

- Je suis là Potter...

Il hoqueta de surprise, levant son nez de son livre, puis tourna la tête vers moi, me faisant un faible sourire. Je lui rendit son sourire, qui s'élargi lorsque je remarqua qu'il rougissait davantage. Il baissa la tête, ferma son livre, puis se leva et dit:

- Je... j'ai commençais un peu le devoir... parce que je suis venu en avance, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de s'avancer un peu...

- Oui, tu as bien fait. Alors, en quoi consiste donc ce travail ?

- Des recherches.

- Genres ?

- Trouver les ingrédients pour la potion du Veritaserum.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Mais déjà, ça c'est assez complexe car peu de livres en parle. Ce sérum est rare, et seuls quelques grands sorciers en connaissent la recette.

- Hum. Bah alors on va voir ça. T'as trouvé quelques livres où on peut trouver des informations ?

- Oui, je les ais posé sur la table avec les parchemins.

- Ok, d'accord.

Puis je me dirigea vers la table où étaient les affaires, et m'installa pour commencer ma recherche. Je fus très vite rejoins par Potter qui s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne, et gribouillait des choses sur des parchemins, ou feuilletait des livres. Je me rendis compte qu'Harry n'avait pas tord. Trouver les ingrédients de cette recette était bien difficile.

30 minutes après, les recherches n'avaient toujours pas avançaient. Il était 23h25 et le fait de chercher quelque chose d'introuvable pendant des heures, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'habituel chez moi et ça m'épuise.

Après un bref repos de 3 minutes, je me remis au travail, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards insistants et intense d'Harry, jugeant préférable de les ignorer. Je pris ma plume, un autre livre et me mis a la lecture des conseils pour la préparations de la potion, au cas ou il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans. Soudain, Je senti quelque chose de chaud et doux se poser tendrement sur ma cuisse. Je me figea un moment, puis releva la tête de mon livre pour diriger mon regard vers mes cuisses puis remonta, suivant le chemin du bras de mon griffondore brun, jusqu'a rencontrer deux émeraudes qui me fixaient, une lueur de désire dans l'oeil, les pommettes devenant rouge pivoine. La main du survivant glissa sur mon entre jambe, aillant pour effet d'augmenter davantage mon excitation. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant les caresses du gryffondore, puis, à mon grand mécontentement, sa main se retira rapidement. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, apportant mon regard sur le brun, rencontrant ses deux prunelles vertes.

Il baissa la tête, d'un air confus. Pris d'un besoin soudain, comme un besoin d'oxygène [nda: heum je savais pas trop quel exemple mettre d'autre], je lui pris le menton, lui souleva, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder et l'embrassa, y mettant toute ma passion et mon amour. Il hoqueta de surprise, entre ouvrant la bouche involontairement, et j'en profita pour y faire glisser ma langue dans celle-ci, partant à la recherche de celle de mon gryffondore préféré. S'enlaçant, se frôlant tendrement, nos langue se touchaient, jouant ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures de bonheurs, jusqu'a ce qu'un cri assourdissant retentisse dans la bibliothèque, nous faisant tout deux sursauter de stupeur. En un même geste, nous tournons automatiquement la tête vers le cri pour découvrir avec horreur...

LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE !!!!

Ptdr j'avais prévus de faire beaucoup plus long parce que j'avais tout pleins d'idées mais j'ai pas résister à l'envie de vous mettre cette fin

Hihihi !! Je suis sadique ? Nannnnn ! :D

J'espère en tout cas que ca vous à plus !

Review please !

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de la fic, ou pour les autres couples et tout ça, ben dites les moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Et y a aussi les questions, si vous en avez, posez les (lol comme à l'école ptdr) !!

Gros bisouxxx.


	4. Tant que règnera le désir, l'espoir pers...

La haine est l'amour qui a sombré.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling... même Drago, snif. :'(  
  
Petit mot : Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuse pour vos reviews (lol ça fait beaucoup de répétition là) qui m'on beaucoup encourageaient. Aussi, je suis vraiment, vraiment, et encore vraiment, désolée pour le retard, mais entre les problèmes d'ordi qui ne marchent pas, idem pour le cerveau lorsqu'il est en mode pause pour les vacances, le manque d'inspiration, la fainéantise, etc... bah c'est vraiment pas simple lol...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lululle : Comment ça sadique ? Moi je suis la réincarnation d'un ange à côté de toi, alors ne dis pas que je suis sadique !! lol ! Et s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, tu ne pourrais pas fantasmer avec la main d'Harry ailleurs ? Parce que ca ne me regarde pas tout ça ! lol c'est du personnel ! Atteinte a la vie privé des gens ! Après tu vas porter plainte parce que je serais au courant de tes plus grands fantasmes ! j'le sais ! lol (bah tu vois, j'suis en plein délire aussi lol). Au fait, t'as encore reviewé avec mon compte mdr. Bisouxxx !! Bonne lecture !  
  
Celine.s : Le cri d'horreur de Parkinson ? Tout à la fin ? Gneuh t'étais pas sensé savoir qu'il était d'elle ! mdr ! En tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments sur la fic. J'espère que t'aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Bisous.  
  
Feemusty : Kikou toi !! En fait, c'est justement ça, le problème : ça avance trop vite entre Drago et Harry, et c'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu ! Mdr ! Et pour ce qui est de la personne qui les a surpris... La réponse sera dans ce chapitre lol ! Bisous.  
  
Cordelune : Coucouuuu !!! lol ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aime ma fic. En plus c'est ma toute première. hihi j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi. Gros bisous.  
  
Wiz : « ba un grand merci a toi surtout, si t'avais pas fait de fic, on aurais jamais pu reviewver ! » (Oo) oui bien sûre, c'est un peu logique ça quand même, tu crois pas ? Mdr ! hihi t'as vus n'empêche le record du siècle, mon chapitre est plus long ! : D sautille partout c'est génial !! Lol ! Pour le mot « OWErbookée » bé t'as cas lui demander toi ... Les commentaires désagréables sur mes réponses de reviews : méeuhhhh !! J'écris ce que je veux d'abord ! Et pour la peine j'te souhaiterais pas bonne lecture : P !! « Je vais te montrer moi c qui le chef a la maison ! Sinon...privée de cachotteries pendant une nuit » Tiens, tu vois que t'es obsédé !! Après tu diras des autres, hein... lol « de quel genre d'action je parle ? Euh ... :$ ba c... komme kan je parle d'action dans la piscine (F) (lol, c un plant très romantique, déjà une rose, mais surtout, du "sport" dans une piscine) » et ça recommence... là tu vois, t'as aucune excuse pour te défendre, j'ai bien trop de preuves ! Commentaires sur le chapitre : (gneuh tu m'avais entendu d'ici ? merde alors lol) Drago a essayé de se contrôler dans la bibliothèque en se concentrant sur son travail à faire lol. Un couple Harry/ginny ? hummm... si tu connais déjà la réponse, alors je crois que c'est pas la peine de te dire que c'est hors de question... mais je vais peu être faire, par la suite, un mini Harry/Sevy lol mais tu sais, Ryry et Dray seront pas tout le temps amoureux l'un de l'autre (voire même si Ryry l'est vraiment ou si c'est juste une attirance physique pour Dray) mais ca sera un happy-end normalement, alors pas trop de drame qui terminent mal, pas de mot (ou alors ginny, hermione et cho mais c'est tout... et on s'en fout d'elles toute façon) et pas de séparation (peu être) ! Alors voila, le couple principal reste Ryry/Dray. Lol oui je lui ai dit à Lululle pour la promesse du pseudo, mais aussi, sans elle, y aurait même pas de chapitre alors y a pas à se plaindre lol ! Après pour la suite de la review, bah je l'ai perdu lol donc voila. Bisou. (tu remarqueras au passage que je dis plus « bonne lecture » tout le temps... j'le dirais tout a la fin des réponses, ça évitera les répétitions lol)  
  
Céline402 : Ho quand même, c'est pas comme si j'étais une auteur sadique avec ses lecteurs... si ? (Oo) Ho mais nan, tu verras, je suis pas sadique... en tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre, mais par contre, les prochains... sourire sadique Muahahahahahah ! Lol (ptdrrr j'avais compris le truc que tu préfère ce que j'écris que moi mdrr) Ha c'est gentille par contre de pas me punir mais de m'enseigner les conjugaisons à la place mdr mais de toute façon, j'ai dis que pour les fautes, il fallait s'en prendre à ma sœur et pas à môa d'abord !! lol en plus, tu perd ton temps, mon cerveau est sur pause mais je crois que c'était une faute de frappe, parce que je sais conjuguer mes verbes, mais si vous insistez, madame Mc Gognagal, alors j'avalai, tu avalas, il avala, nous avalâmes, vous avalâtes, ils avalèrent !! : D hihi se met à genou et remercie le dieu pour l'invention merveilleuse du copier/coller lol en plus, contrairement à ce que tu pense, tes une mauvaise professeur, t'es même pas sûre de ce que tu dis ! Lol ! À propos d'Harry et de ses initiatives sur Drago... bah en fait il est pervers mais tout de même prude... il laisserait pas Drago lui faire la même chose donc voila lol. Et pour ta question de qui les a surpris, c'est... nan en fait je sais pas si je vais vous le dire dans ce chapitre... Ho puis après tout, vous ne le méritez pas alors je dis rien ! Mdr mais dans ce cas je peux plus continuer la fic lol alors je vais être gentille et vous le dire mais en tout cas tu le sauras pas avant de lire le chapitre, donc là, en perdant ton temps à lire ta réponse, bah tu peux pas le savoir ! Muahahahahahah !!! ptdr voila à cause de toi de suis en plein délire maintenant lol. Bref, voilà... au fait, j'ai adoré ta rime avec le hohoho (comme le papa noël en plus ! « Ho ho ho... c'est le père noël qui te parle ! Que veux-tu pour noël mon enfant ? Ho ho ho » ! lol nan Céline ! Je ne parlais pas directement à toi ! Tu n'auras pas ta Barbie fait du ski à noël ! J'ai dit nan ! Lol) Gros bisouuux !! J'éspère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre (même si c'est un peu n'importe quoi mdr)  
  
Julie : Un hermione/Ron ?? Ha nan y a pas moyen ! En plus Lululle ne serait pas d'accord et tu ne la connais pas toi, mais elle serait capable de me tuer ! Lol et de toute façon, Ron est trop beau pour hermione ! -- ...J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi, et merci pour tes idées, ça m'a vraiment bien aidé pour la suite, même si je l'ai utilisé seulement à la fin lol mdr... mais pour les prochains chapitre et voilà lol. Et d'ailleurs, si t'en a encore d'autre, je suis toute ouie ! Lol Bref sinon ça va ? Il fait beau chez toi ? Mdr sujet super passionnant lol ! Fin' bon voilà, bisous.  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : Kikou !!! Lol t'inquiète pas, je continue, même si j'ai failli abandonner un moment lol en plus j'ai mis 100 ans pour poster celui là mais bon, bref j'ai continué quand même et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi, même si il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche -- lol maladie très désagréable et enrageante lol... Pour le cri a la fin du chapitre précédant, je vais pas te dire qui c'est, vaut mieux que tu le découvre toi-même en lisant lol mais juste un truc, je déteste hermione alors je la qualifierais pas comme intelligente, donc je doute que ça soit elle que je fasse apparaître dans ma fic un jour comme personnage sous-principal (vi vi ça existe pas mais bon lol)... lol et Pansy bah tu sais, si vraiment elle est déterminé à voir Drago, il se peut qu'elle réfléchisse un peu... mais franchement, elle trouverait pas du premier coup je pense lol. Voilà, merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir et ça motive. Bisouxxx  
  
Onarluca : Salut ! Bah la voilà la suite ! en tout cas merci pour tes compliments sur la fic. J'éspère que ce chapitre va plaire aussi. Bisous.  
  
Dragowoman : Mdrrr j'vois bien Ron crier comme une fille dans la bibliothèque lol mais tu verras bien qui ca va être lol Bisous.  
  
Manehou : Vi ! Voilà ! Elle arrive la suite ! Lol j'ai juste une peu –bon ok, beaucoup- de retard... lol. Bisous.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Tant que règnera le désir, l'espoir persistera.  
  
En un même geste, nous tournons machinalement la tête vers le cri pour découvrir avec horreur la silhouette familière de Parkinson face à nous, devant la porte de la bibliothèque, une main sur sa bouche grande ouverte, l'autre crispé sur sa robe ainsi que les yeux écarquillaient. Je tournai la tête vers Harry. Il paraissait angoissé et embarrassé, les pommettes écarlate, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, le regard dirigé droit sur Pansy. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à bouger, je pris les choses en main.  
  
- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Demandais-je de mon intonation habituellement froid et dédaigneux.  
  
- Je... je voulait te voir alors je suis venue et... je t'ai trouvé... balbutiât-elle, une lueur de tristesse dans l'œil.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence désagréable, puis sa tristesse se changea en colère et elle repris :  
  
- Potter tu vas me le payer !!! Criât-elle, se dirigeant dangereusement vers lui.  
  
- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Rétorqua instantanément le gryffondore sur la défensive.  
  
Saisissant l'intension de Parkinson sur Harry, je m'empara immédiatement de ma baguette dans ma poche, puis m'apprêta à lancer un sort sur celle-ci, mais elle frappât Harry qui s'effondrât sur moi, me faisant relâcher ma baguette qui retomba au sol. Ne lâchant pas l'affaire, Parkinson pris Harry par le col de sa chemise et s'apprêta a le cogner, mais je pris le gryffondore par la taille, le tirant vers moi, ainsi Parkinson frappa dans le vide, se qui l'énerva davantage. Je saisi plus fermement Harry, toujours affalé sur moi, a moitié inconscient, le serrant étroitement contre mon torse dans l'intension de nous mettre tous les deux au sol pour récupérer ma baguette et finalement nous débarrasser de Parkinson.  
  
Alors que j'allais nous faire propulser, Harry et moi, sur le plancher, j'entendis un hurlement grave et sec retentir dans la bibliothèque. Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix de mon professeur de potion. Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne sachant quoi faire. La seule idée qui me venait était de lâcher Harry et de le dégager de mes genoux pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons en Rogue, mais il était bien trop en mauvais état pour le laisser ainsi. Pansy ne semblait pas rassuré elle non plus.  
  
- Que faites vous à Potter tous les deux ? demanda froidement l'enseignant. - Rien monsieur ! Dis-je instantanément sur la défensive.  
  
- C'est elle qui s'est jetait sur lui pour le frapper ! Repris-je durement en pointant Parkinson du menton, lui lançant un regard méprisant.  
  
- J'avais mes raisons !! Rétorquât-elle. Il n'avait qu'à pas...  
  
- Je ne veux rien savoir !!! La coupa le maître des potions, criant quasiment. Malfoy, conduisez Potter à l'infirmerie, et Parkinson remontez dans votre dortoir... et je vous préviens, je ne veux plus vous entendre sinon je vous expulse de Poudlard ! Riposta Rogue agacé.  
  
Oui monsieur. Répondîmes Pansy et moi d'une même voix. Bien.  
  
Suivant l'ordonnance de Rogue, je mis Potter sur pieds, le prenant par la taille en le serrant bien près de moi, ses bras accrochaient à mon cou, sous le regard jaloux de Parkinson. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Rogue, les yeux plissaient, fixaient vers moi, se posant sans doute des questions sur mon comportement avec Potter. Son attention sur moi me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, rougissant. Ne supportant plus cette désagréable sensation d'être observé ainsi, je fis volte-face, me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
Parvenu face à l'infirmerie, je senti Harry remuer dans mes bras. Il se retira maladroitement de mon étreinte, puis se mis face à moi, m'examinant du regard un moment, un sourcil levé, d'un air préoccupé, puis cilla pour poser son dos contre le mur a ma gauche. Il se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, les jambes blottis contre son torse, et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se conduit-il constamment ainsi ? Il avait l'air tellement perdu et ennuyé de ma présence ! Ou alors c'était juste moi qui devenais parano... oui, c'était tout a fait envisageable ça aussi.  
  
- Harry... est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Il redressa lentement la tête de ses bras, le regard vague, une lueur de surprise visible dans l'oeil.  
  
- Oui... oui oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué et un petit mal de tête... Répondit-il faiblement. - D'accord. Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie pour apaiser un peu la douleur ? - Non !! Je... je vais retourner au dortoir. Bafouilla-t- il en se levant brusquement. - Je t'accompagne ! M'exclamais-je immédiatement. - Pourquoi ? Me demandât-il étonné. - Rogue m'a chargé de t'accompagner, alors moi, élève modèle et exemplaire, je fais se qu'il me demande convenablement. Répliquais-je fièrement.  
  
Harry roulât des yeux, puis fit volte-face, me tournant le dos et commença à arpenter les corridors obscurs de Poudlard sans même s'assurer que je l'escortais continuellement. Muni d'une démarche rapide, je vins le rejoindre aisément, lui emboîtant le pas. Nous marchions depuis approximativement dix minutes, et mes jambes étaient actuellement semblable à du coton, refusant catégoriquement d'aller plus loin.  
  
Ho Merlin, mais dépêche-toi Malfoy !! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! Mais j'arrive quasiment plus à marcher ! Holala... soupirât Harry  
  
Il s'avançât vers moi, et passa timidement un bras dans mon dos, sa main s'accrochant a ma taille.  
  
Bon, accroche toi à moi et fais un effort pour marcher.  
  
Je ne me fis pas prier davantage et installa immédiatement, néanmoins avec une tendresse inouï, mon bras sur ses épaules, effleurant au passage ses fesses, le faisant quelque peu raidir. Nous entamâmes ainsi notre déambulation côte à côte, extrêmement agréable. Nos jambes se frôlant provisoirement, nos bras s'enlaçant pratiquement, son émanation d'amande douce taquinant mes narines, tout était plaisant dans notre position. Brusquement, un bruissement retentit dans le couloir, m'évacuant explicitement toutes mes pensées superflues. Harry s'immobilisât et tourna machinalement la tête vers le bruit. Ne sachant pas d'où provenait la sonorité, je suivis simplement son geste, à la recherche qu'une quelconque chose qui aurait pu provoquer ce bruit. Cependant, je n'aperçu rien de plus que les murs sombres des passages.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demandât Harry, un soupçon de panique clairement audible dans sa voix. Je sais pas... j'ai pas distinctement bien entendu...  
  
Le bruit se renouvelât, cette fois plus vigoureux que la première fois, paraissant plus rapproché. Toutefois, toujours rien n'apparaissait. Subitement, un tambourinement se fit entendre, retentissant comme des enjambées irrégulières, le premier son plus faible que le second qui semblait quasiment métallique. Ainsi les tonalités se répétaient fréquemment, et se révélaient particulièrement de plus en plus proche.  
  
Soudain, un homme de peaux pâle, aux cheveux dorés, les prunelles d'un bleu/vert très claires presque transparents, habillé d'un t-shirt rouge sous une veste en cuir et d'un pantalon également en cuir noir, plutôt sexy, se manifestât devant nous. L'unique détail gênant qui gâchait tout était... euh... l'espèce de seau en argent dont il disposait, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, enveloppé à son pied [nda : (Oo) je sais pas du tout comment j'ai eu cette idée lol]. Je tournai la tête vers Harry, constatant son regard moqueur rivé vers l'inconnu, plus précisément sur son pied.  
  
Jeunes gens, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la dénomination de ce lieu démesuré ? Demandât majestueusement l'homme. Vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes ? pas étonnant... Se moquât ouvertement Harry. Sachez, mon cher, que je suis un vampire. Donc, je flânais dans l'azur, en aspect de chauve- souris, quand soudain ce lieu magistral m'a intriqué. Alors ma curiosité a pris le dessus de mon contrôle et m'a guidé jusque là. Cependant, mon atterrissage a était particulièrement douloureux et je me suis retrouvé dans un genre de placard avec toute sorte d'instruments comme ceci. Expliquât-il sereinement en désignant son pied métallisé. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment, mais lorsque j'ai reconquis mon apparence normale, j'avais cette chose accroché à mon pied ! Et je tentais désespérément de le ôter, mais sans vain. Repris le vampire. Ho ! c'était vraiment magnifique votre histoire mais maintenant on doit y aller... n'est-ce pas Drago ? Mais... on a tout le temps Harry !  
  
Le gryffondor m'adressât un regard venimeux, pas très rassurant, tandis que l'inconnu me fit un sourire merveilleux, que je lui renvoyai à cœur joie. Le vampire s'approchât davantage de moi, nos deux corps à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, et je sentis le regard brûlant d'Harry sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers celui-ci, détectant dans ses prunelles émeraude de la jalousie ainsi que du mépris. Était-il jaloux ? humm... nan c'était absolument impossible mais je pourrai toujours le tester.  
  
Je fixai mon attention dans les yeux du vampire, sans cligner. Lui le faisait également, et commençait déjà à s'avancer petit a petit vers moi. J'entendis un petit grognement provenant de derrière moi, ainsi qu'une main se posé brutalement sur mon dos et empoigner mon t-shirt, puis me faisait reculer. Je basculai en arrière, renversant Harry sur mon passage, qui retomba sur le sol, rapidement suivit par moi au dessus de lui.  
  
Malfoy bouge de là ! Je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie comme ça !  
  
Le vampire, qui avait assistait à la scène, me tendit sa main pour m'aider. Je l'acceptai volontiers, la prenant délicatement avec tendresse, sous le regard d'Harry. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil au gryffondor, je me releva convenablement, tenant toujours la main de l'être de la nuit.  
  
Merci pour ton aide. Dis-je d'une voix doucereuse. Y a pas de quoi. Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présenté... je m'appel Benoît. Moi Drago. Enchanté. dit-il en m'embrassant la main.  
  
Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et dit :  
  
Harry Potter ?  
  
Je virevolta la tête vers Harry, et fus étonné de voir apparaître un rictus insolent sur son visage, destinée à Benoît. Néanmoins, le vampire n'en pris pas comte et lâcha ma main pour se diriger face au survivant.  
  
Je suis sûr que si j'ai des enfants ainsi que petits-enfants, ils seront fascinés de savoir que... j'ai mordu le grand, Harry Potter.  
  
Il s'approchait du cou d'Harry, saisissant ses mains pour le bloquer, et s'apprêta à le mordre... emparé d'une panique hors de contrôle, je resta paralysé devant cette scène.  
  
Drago... Drago aide moi... s'il te plaît !  
  
Reprenant mes esprits, j'attrapai la première chose que je pouvais trouver dans le couloir... Un livre. Devant moi, dans un petit coin régnait une étagère en marbre, emplie de livres de toutes sortes de tailles. Je saisi l'un des plus grands exemplaires puis m'avança vers le vampire, et le frappa avec beaucoup d'impulsion, le plus fort possible, accompagné d'un coup de pied dans les parties génitales. Il se retournât vers moi, les yeux écarquillé, puis porta sa main entre ses jambes, et s'évanoui. J'esquivai furtivement Benoît étendu au sol et empoigna hâtivement la main d'Harry, le guidant ailleurs, éloigné du vampire assoiffé. Arpentant précipitamment les vastes corridors depuis approximativement cinq minutes, nous parvenons enfin à la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry s'avança vers le tableau, lui murmurant un bref « Capout Draconus ». Aussitôt, le cadre pivota, laissant le passage libre à Harry. Celui-ci traîna vers la toile de la grosse dame pour s'introduire dans la pièce, mais se stoppa, abaissant la tête, puis se retourna brusquement, redressant finalement la figure et ouvrit la bouche, semblant désirer dire quelque chose, cependant, aucun mot ne se manifesta, donc il referma rudement la bouche, et dégrada de nouveau la tête. Il aspira...  
  
Bonne nuit Drago. Dit-il en un bref marmonnement que je puis distinguer malgré cela nettement. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Particulièrement mal à l'aise, je me virevolta sans ajouter un mot et commença à partir en direction de ma salle commune, jusqu'à ce que je sente le regard pénétrant et brûlant d'Harry sur moi, trop intensément. Je m'immobilisa et pivota face au survivant, plongeant mes prunelles aciers dans les deux mers d'émeraudes d'Harry, marchant doucement vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je rapprocha mon visage du sien à quelques centimètres, savourant amplement la vue magnifique de ses yeux pendant un instant, et franchis brutalement les derniers centimètres nous séparant pour l'embrasser ardemment, le plaquant contre le tableau déjà refermé. Nos langues se mêlant, s'enlaçant, jouant un combat Dominant-dominé pendant seulement quelques minutes, jusqu'à se que nous soyons à bout de souffle. Je me séparai de lui, me reculant un peu, scrutant inlassablement les yeux du gryffondor.  
  
Je... Je... Bonne nuit. Dit brièvement celui-ci avant de s'enfuir dans sa salle commune, jetant un dernier regard sur moi avant de traverser le seuil de l'entrée à la salle.  
  
FIN DU POV DE  
DRAGO  
(Juste pour pas longtemps...)  
  
Pendant se temps, la grosse dame, toujours dans son tableau, avait assistait à toute la scène, de leur arrivée jusqu'au baiser, sans manquer un seul détail de leur conversation et de leurs gestes. Elle attendait impatiemment le départ de Drago, afin d'appeler son amie Violette, sa voisine de tableau, une femme âgé qui aimait être au courant de tout, puis l'inviter dans sa toile pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
Une fois Drago parti et la commère chez la grosse dame, se fut seulement au bout d'un certain temps, environ une heure, que Violette fut au courant d'absolument tout. Fière de son savoir, la vieille Violette répandit la nouvelle partout où elle allait, en une vitesse record.  
  
Fiou enfin fini... et en plus ce n'est pas une fin sadique, j'suis gentille lol Bref, le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si ça sera un POV Drago...  
  
BIZOO PS : désolée pour les fautes... 


End file.
